House of The Supernatural
by Writing Is For Meh XD
Summary: Read about supernatural activity happening in House of Anubis! You will meet witches, demons, werewolves, vampires, wolfbloods, and many more!
1. Prolouge

I call this story House of The Supernatural because all the supernatural things come into the story such as: Werewolves, Witches, Warlocks, Vampires, Mogadorians, Loric, Wolfbloods and many more!

This story combines these shows/books/movies:

House of Anubis

Vampire Diaries

Wolfblood

Austin & Ally

Teen Wolf

+ More to Come!

I love reading and watching supernatural related books and shows.

Characters and who/what they're when introduced:

Eddie- Human teenage boy who was an osiren but is human again and is kind of a bad boy

Fabian- Human teenage boy who is kind of nerdy and usually solves the cases if its egyptian

KT- Human teenage girl who likes to explore the wonders to come

Patricia- Human teenage girl who is kind of a bad girl with a twin sister

Nina- Human chosen one teenage girl who is the main explorer who is friendly and kind

Rhydian- Wolfblood teenage boy who can have a temper but is fun to be around

Maddy- Wolfblood teenage girl who is nice to most exept Jimmy (Nemesis from her town) and his crew

Scott- Werewolf teenage boy who has girl troubles all the time but is muscular and is an alpha of his pack

**MORE TO BE ADDED**


	2. Ep 1: Re-united

**Eddie's Pov:**

I'm on my laptop to e-mail Nina I'm all human and not Osiren anymore so she could come back.

"Who you talking to?" Fabian walks into our room.

I shut my laptop fast and reply, "Nobody I was just... Practicing my typing skills." I only lie because Nina was a soft subject for Fabian. She and him were together and then she just disappears but leaves a note with me to give to Fabian.

"Right. Eddie, cool dude, practicing stuff for school." Fabian jumped onto his bed.

"Yeah, I-" I was interrupted by a guy with worn out clothes that are black short sleeved ripped shirt with black tattered jeans and black shoes with holes in them. The guy has black overgrown hair, dark blue eyes and cracked lips.

"I'm Daniel. I'm new here and said I was rooming with you two." Daniel says.

Victor then brings in a new mattress to put on the empty bed frame by Fabian's bed.

"I got it sir." Daniel quickly pulls the mattress from Victor and sets it on the frame. Daniel smiles and Victor leaves our room. Amber walks in and gasps.

"Fashion emergency!" Amber squeals and drags Daniel out. Fabian closes the door and asks again, "Who were you e-mailing Eddie?"

I sigh and say, "Nina, I was telling her she can come back." Fabian just looks at me with a long face. I know what he is thinking, '_I miss her and when she left we were together and now I'm with Mara...' _

"Oh, okay." Fabian gets up and leaves the room. After he leaves, I hear a notification sound from my laptop. I open it and there is a new e-mail from Nina it says: _Amber told me so I'm already here_

For some reason when I read those words I felt the most excitement I haven't felt in a long time. I miss Nina a lot and now she's finally back! I hear Amber jump and squeal in the welcoming room. Nina is there. I jump so fast out my chair, out my room and dash into the welcoming room. There stood Nina with Amber squeezing her so tight. I'm kind of jealous Amber is the one hugging Nina and not me. Nina sees me and gives me a quick hug.

"Nina." Fabian ran and gave Nina a enormous hug. Man am I the only one with short hugs? I felt Nina's warmth so shortly and I miss the hug already.

"How have you been? What's new? I have a million questions to ask you!" Fabian has a huge smile on his face. Immediately Nina's smile has faded when Daniel walks in the room.

"I should get unpacking." Nina grabs her suit cases and goes upstairs.

Daniel smirks like he knows something then goes to our room.

"I'm going to see what's up because that was weird." Fabian follows Daniel.

I quickly say, "I'll talk to Nina." when Fabian was out of ear range. So I jogged up the stairs on knocked on Amber and Nina's room. Nina opens it and asks, "Hey Eddie."

"You okay? When you saw Daniel you seemed a little off." I ask. Nina opens the door wider so I can come in. So I do. Nina closes the door once I'm in.

"Something felt... Evil. Like what's his name again? Daniel? He had a huge grudge on something here. Like Daniel is going to hurt several people, maybe even kill." When Nina said that I thought of the 'Chosen One' powers she has. Nina makes her bed and sits on it. She looks so cute.

"This is Sibuna worthy information! We need to make a meeting for the others." I say.

"I need to settle in before I get back into Sibuna."

"Need any help unpacking?" I offer. Nina accepts.

After we were done unpacking Nina's stuff, we were face to face. It wasn't up close and romantic. Wait...I like Nina. I feel so stupid! How could I just now notice that? I just was gazing into Nina's eyes.

"What? Is there something wrong with me?" Nina breaks the trance she's brought me into.

I shake my head and say, "No nothing. I was just... Nothing." When we were unpacking Nina's stuff, I saw her diary. Maybe it has something about me in it... No she's into Fabian and I have to accept that.

"I'll just get going." I leave Nina's room.

At least we are all are re-united again!


	3. Ep 2: We Know New Guy!

**Nina's Pov:**

The rest of the I was welcomed by everyone even Daniel and he has no idea who I am... Or does he? I saw his creepy smirk when I looked at him after I felt the evil on him. That is plainly creepy. Everyone keeps trying to update new stuff for me but Eddie and Amber always tell me over e-mail. Fabian and Mara were quite quiet though. I think they don't want to get on the subject of them together. I'm fine though, Fabian is with another girl. I've moved on. And the way Eddie was staring at me, I think he likes me or just missed me. Thing is I like Eddie but, I'm not sure how he completely feels about me. I'm cool with just being a normal teenager again. The sad part is my Grams died a few days ago. I haven't told anyone yet. I will later.

"So Nina, what's with you and Eddie?" Amber asks after Patricia leaves the room. Eddie and Patricia stopped dating last summer I guess.

"Nothing, why?" I try to sound like the gazing never happened.

"The way you started off only e-mailing Eddie, the way he rushed up the stairs to 'talk' to you." Amber does air quotation marks when she says "talk". I can tell Amber anything, right? She's my best friend.

"Okay, I like Eddie. In my room he helped me unpack and get settled in. Then we hung out for a few more minutes after the unpacking was done. I saw no signs he likes me but one," I continued "Eddie gazed into my eyes like he was imagining something about me. I'm not sure he likes me but I'll just leave it alone."

"Eeeh! He does!" Amber squeals.

I tell her, "Please, don't be too loud. Plus that's not a known fact." Then I could hear the clock strike twelve down stairs. I brushed my teeth and got in my pajama's early tonight. I got in my bed and dozed off to sleep.

I know I'm still asleep because I see Sarah.

"There is danger child! You must defeat it, he is evil but you probably know that. The danger will burn down this house with everyone inside! You need to protect it chosen one!" Sarah sounds scared. I can see the whole house burning down in her eyes and she didn't want that and neither do I.

"Sarah, I will protect it. I will destroy the evil, well, I'll try." I tell Sarah and she smiles weakly. Then I wake up and it's still dark. My clock reads '3"24 AM'

I was about to try to sleep more when I see a pair of glowing dark blue eyes like Daniel's. I feel anger in me already. I get up and now those eyes seemed shocked. I dash for the light switch and flip it on. Daniel is by my bed still staring at me. He was wearing clothes that looked like he was burning in a fire. A fire like Sarah said.

"I know why you're here!" I feel rage, why do I feel rage?

Daniel smirks then says "I know you do... Chosen One." Those last words shock me. How'd Daniel know?

"You can't stop me." Daniel moves me out the way with amazing strength. I hit the wall and my head really hurts. Daniel slams my door shut once he's out. I hold by fore head because it hurts so much.

"Nina? Go to sleep!" Amber looks at me and gasps. "You're bleeding."

I pull my hand off my head and there was a lot of my blood. Trudy comes in with a bat.

"Oh dear, let me get the first-aid kit." Trudy runs out the door.

"Sibuna meeting after school..." I say then pass out.

I wake up with me in bed and Eddie sitting by it. He's awake but barely.

"Eddie? Why are you in her?" I ask politely.

Eddie replies sleepily, "Trudy said I could stay here until you get up. How you feeling?"

I try to sit up but can't. Eddie see's me and tells me don't get up yet. I then say, "I guess not so much. My head hurts really bad. That Daniel... I was right. Sarah came to me last night and told me what Daniel would do. I woke up about three in the morning and he was in here. Daniel threw me against the wall with crazy strength."

Eddie has a mad look on his face but takes my hand, "Oh he would be dead now if I didn't want to be here helping to make sure he doesn't come back." I look down at our hands touching then Eddie lets go of my hand.

"School uh... Started already. Trudy said you should take today off." Eddie sounds awkward. He also looks so uncomfortable on the floor and he'll stay here with me when he could be pulling pranks? That's nice.

I finally say, "Come on get of the floor. A bed is way nicer." I move over. Eddie sits beside me. I know he's unsure if he should lay down.

"Get some rest." Eddie tells me and I drift off to sleep with Eddie's warmth by me.

**Amber's Pov:**

Yesterday, Nina told me she felt something not right about Daniel then she has a concussion!

"The jig is up new guy. We- I mean, I know!" I lie.

Daniel says, "You have no clue what you're up against. Stop playing silly games because you don't know anything. What you do know is Nina is a chosen one and gets weird feelings around certain things. Like me. She knows what I'm going to do but you don't. Nobody knows my true self besides dead old Sarah. She has very little time to communicate with Nina so she won't be able to tell he everything." I just am astonished at how much he knows about all this.

"Anything you two want to say to the class?" Mr. Sweet stares at both Daniel and me but mostly me. I sat next to Daniel in last class so I could get some information about him. So far my odds aren't looking so good.

I glare at Daniel then look to Mr. Sweet and quickly say "No Mr. Sweet just... Welcoming Daniel to this wonderful school."

When class was over, Patricia walked with me back to the house.

"What were you really talking about? You never just welcome people." Patricia asks.

I tell her, "You'll know during a Sibuna meeting if Nina is okay because Sarah came back to her and told her stuff already about that Daniel." Patricia doesn't take long to process that.

When we were back to the house, I go to my room. Eddie puts a finger to his mouth telling me Nina's sleep. Eddie missed school to be with Nina? He so likes her. Eddie was sitting next to Nina on her bed while Nina was laying down and sleeping. Eddie gets up and Nina wakes up.

"Amber is here." Eddie tells Nina. Nina struggles to sit up and Eddie helps her.

Nina sounds tired still and says,"Okay." With that Eddie put a squeeze on Nina's hand for a second like he didn't want to leave but he did anyways. I close the door after Eddie leaves.

"You okay?" I ask. Nina nods.

Nina replies, "I was thrown to the wall by Daniel at three o' clock this morning. He threw me so hard I am drained of strength to even get up and am tired and hurt. Daniel is evil and wants to burn down this house with everyone inside." I'm not surprised but feel anger about Daniel.

There was a Sibuna meeting led by Eddie and me. The meeting was a short one. Eddie seemed anxious to get back to the room with Nina. It was just on his face. No words just looks.

After the meeting I tell Eddie, "Go ahead. She didn't want you to leave her anyways." Eddie sprinted up the stairs and into the hall where all girl's rooms are. Then I hear loud thumping like... A fight! I run up the stairs and into Nina's and my room. There was Eddie losing a fight to Daniel. I push Daniel off Eddie but Daniel kicks me in the gut and uppercuts my jaw. The pain was unbearable but he's hurting my friends! Eddie trips Daniel but gets Daniel gets up no problem. I run up to Daniel and use all my leg strength to kick Daniel's stomach nut, he grabs my foot before I can reach his stomach. Daniel uses his free hand to punch Eddie's face behind him. Daniel twists my foot to where I spin so many times I can't even count then kicks me and I black out.


	4. Ep 3: Where's Eddie and Nina?

**Eddie's Pov:**

I lost the fight to Daniel. I know because he knocked me out and now I'm in probably a basement of a house but it;s a large basement not too large, its freezing cold and there is concrete floor. The basement is empty just for Nina and me. I wrap Nina in my arms because its cold and she's probably scared out of her mind like me.

"Eddie... Daniel has put us here?" Nina's voice was weak and I could tell she's been crying. I pull Nina closer to me so we could share each other's warmth.

"Nina I honestly don't know. I was fighting with Amber by my side to get Daniel out of your room. She was knocked out and less than a minute later so was I." I speak of what I remember. I grab my phone from my pocket. It's half battery life and barely any phone reception but there is still some. I call Amber five times with no answers on any. I decide to call Fabian.

Fabian answers and anger is in his voice, "What is going on!? Amber, Nina, and you are gone!" Nina has her head in my neck now.

"Dude, I didn't do anything besides try to get Daniel out the room. He had too much strength and took Nina and me to a all concrete basement. It's cold and dark and... Just horrible. Fabian you guys have to find us. We aren't underground but it sure feels like it. Come on Fabian we might get hypothermia and starve too." I know dinner has already passed. I wonder what Daniel told Trudy and Victor. Fabian was saying something but I couldn't understand because the phone reception suddenly, there was none. The line went dead. I use my camera to point a light throughout the basement to see if there was anything we could do to get warm or eat. Nothing.

Nina still seems cold the way I was holding her she may never become warm. I nudge her and she pulls her head up.

I say, "You're not going to get warm like that so here." I pull Nina on my lap so she's not sitting on concrete floor. She wasn't even close to being warm but Nina was warming up. I put my arms around her and put my chin on her neck.

"Just in case we don't get out of here I need to tell you... I like you as more than a friend." Nina says in that weak voice. I was happy to hear she likes me but what if we never get out of here? I need to get at least Nina out. Then I hear a door open and slam shut. Lights were turned on in the basement. Daniel was in the center of it.

His eyes are glowing dark but glowing and Daniel speaks, "They'll never find you. They won't even care, You both are lucky I need you two alive. Here some food and a cover." Daniel places two trays with grilled cheese sandwiches on both with a bottle of water on both too by Nina and me. He puts a thick cover on the other side of us. Nina looked sheepish so I told her there was food and a cover. Then Daniel turn the lights off and left. I couldn't tell where the door was because the sound was echoing throughout the whole basement.

**Fabian's Pov:**

"Where are they!?" I demand one more time.

Daniel replies, "Leave me alone unless you want to end up like Amber in the forest bleeding in freezing cold. Amber is deep, deep in the forest. Eddie and Nina are fine. I have them in a basement with a cover, food, and water. It's not a luxury but, they'll live." Just like Eddie said... a basement.

Daniel also adds, "Oh and your ex-girlfriend is snuggling with your best friend." Nina and I are over but I'm still protective of her. Eddie is a nice guy but he broke up with Patricia in a rather harsh way. He texted her, who breaks up with someone like that? I'm just focused on finding Nina and Eddie.

"What are you doing up? Get to bed!" Victor shouts through the door.

I wait until Daniel is snoring. I get up and grab a jacket and sneakers. My sneakers are black and red worn out so much the white laces are now brown. I also grab my fully charged iPhone 5. I turn back to see Daniel's bed empty. When I turn around to leave Daniel has glowing dark blue eyes staring at me.

"I told you don't worry about it and now, have fun with Amber." Daniel punches me in the face and I stumble backwards, then fall on my back. Before I knew it Daniel stomped his foot on my face so he knocked me out!

I woke up on dirt. I look around and yeah, I'm definitely in the woods. Beside me lay a sleeping Amber.

I poke Amber, "Amber! Wake up." I try to stand but it's like every muscle in my body stops working. I can't move. I'm numb when still and it feels like millions of daggers being stabbed into me when I move.

"I've been trying forever. Whatever Daniel did, well, he got us good. Also I watched him take your phone and destroy it by lighting it on fire." Amber still stays still. I barely turn my head and I see a burn mark dangerously close to my face. In the distance, I see an old looking cabin. What if Nina and Eddie are in there?

"Hey Amber, I think I know where Nina and Eddie are. In that old cabin over there." Even though it hurts I pick my hand up to point to the cabin.

Then Daniel appears and claps, "Well well Sherlock, about time you figured it out." He uses his mind and all of a sudden I'm pulled up without a finger touching me. Same with Amber. When we are put on the ground and on our feet, the pain is gone; Daniel is too. Amber and I look at each other's eyes and I can tell we were both thinking the same thing so we sprinted to the cabin, inside, searching... We found a door that most likely leads to the basement. I opened it and dashed as fast as I could down. Eddie and Nina were under a blanket with their heads sticking out. They were awfully close to each other. Nina was sleep but Eddie was awake and looked like he could sleep.

"Nina. Fabian and Amber are here!" Eddie lets Nina wake up before helping her up after he gets up. Nina's arm is around Eddie's neck and his arm is around Nina's waist. I'll admit, I'm kind of jealous. Eddie pulls out his phone and says we're about two minutes from the house. We've been walking for twenty minutes before Eddie said that. Nina seems like she's losing a lot of blood because she has a cut on her arm. Eddie notices it and takes brings Nina to Amber while he takes his long sleeve red and white shirt off. Eddie wraps it on Nina's arm so it would help stop the bleeding and Eddie supports Nina again. Eddie walks shirtless with Nina's and his bodies touching. When we get in, Trudy is in the common room. She gasps.

"I'll get some bandages and come in the kitchen to run some cool water on those gashes." Trudy runs to the supplies closet. All of us go to the kitchen and clean out our wounds. Trudy fixes up Nina, Amber, Me, then Eddie. Great... Daniel has made Trudy not wonder where we've been. But how'd he make Amber and me float plus remove the pain so fast?


	5. Ep 4: The Truth About Daniel

**Eddie's Pov:**

"Goodnight Nina." I say to Nina but decide, that's not how I'm going to end the night. I look at my feet thinking if I should kiss Nina. I decide, what do I have to lose? So I press my lips against Nina's and she kisses back. My hand is on Nina's cheek.

I whisper in Nina's ear, "Now goodnight." Nina kisses me again then goes in her room and closes her door with Amber probably hearing it all. I stand outside her door unsure if I should stay there or not. I don't want Daniel to come in or hurt Nina and/or Amber. I knock on the door. Amber opens it.

"Hey can I stay in here with you two because I don't want Daniel hurting you two." I ask and Amber nods sleepily and opens the door wider. I walk in and Amber shuts the door. I sit next to Nina on her bed while Amber gets in her bed. After Amber is asleep, I see Nina awake still. I kiss Nina's lips and tell her she should sleep while I stay awake.

Nina tells me, "No you need some sleep. I've slept a lot lately and you haven't. Your turn to rest."

"You sure?" I ask and Nina nods. I get under the cover and feel Nina's warm body some more. I drift off to sleep.

I dream about Daniel... Why him? I'm not an Osiren anymore. I see Daniel in Anubis house with people I don't recognize.

"Hey Dans, wanna goes down to the cella?" A skinny African-american boy with a buzz cut for a haircut asks Daniel. The boy had black hair and was short and was wearing a tuxedo.

Daniel shakes his head, "No. I don't want to." I don't know how I know but a teenage Sarah walks over to the two.

"Never go down in the cellar. Victor over there butchers animals and he-he..." I know what Sarah was about to say; Victor killed her parents.

Sarah somehow sees me and says, "He goes down anyways and the house locks Daniel in the cellar. The house tries burning him alive but somehow Daniel absorbs the fire and ends up killing everyone besides Victor, and myself."

I wake up caked in sweat. It was already morning, seven thirty o' clock to be exact. My head was Nina's lap and she was using her hand to calm me. I guess I was moving around a lot in my sleep. Nina is in her school uniform and so is Amber who is sitting on her bed.

"Worst...Nightmare...Ever..." I sit up. I can't stop thinking on what the house did to Daniel... Sarah and Victor being there and Victor didn't say anything. Maybe that's why he's less grumpy, feeling bad about what had happened.

Nina asked, "What happened?" I don't just remember what happened, I could feel it. Daniel wasn't human if he hasn't aged. Well, could he have had the Elixir? Just then I remember Nina asked me what happened.

"Sarah...It was in this house when she was a teenager. Daniel was there and now I know why he has a grudge on this house. The house tried burning Daniel but Daniel absorbed the fire. He killed everyone, even his best friend without trying to. Sarah and Victor were the only survivors of what happened." I say letting Nina and Amber process that.

Amber finally spoke up, "That doesn't mean he should burn down the house." With that Amber grabbed her bag and left to walk to school. Why was she leaving so early?

"I should get ready for school." I say and kiss Nina on her lips. I walk out her room and into my own. When I walk in, Daniel is shirtless putting on a school shirt. I get ready for school in my clothes. I'm just trying to dodge and ignore Daniel for now. After breakfast when I was walking to school, Daniel appeared like he was invisible but now un-invisible.

"So Osiren, you know what really happened to make me upset?" Daniel asks. How did he know I was an Osiren? Well, used to be. I decide, why not get some information out of Daniel?

I reply, "Yeah... How did you absorb that fire?" I hope I wasn't pushing to far but Daniel didn't hesitate to tell me.

"I have a couple powers. I can control the elements and I'm immune to any danger they can cause. Not to add on I can read minds and have telekinesis plus invisibility." Daniel looked at me expecting me to ask so many questions but, I didn't.

I just say, "Cool." I don't want to see annoying but anyways I'm just gathering information. It doesn't matter, Daniel can read my mind anyways so Daniel if you're reading my mind then you should know I'm used to that kind of stuff. Daniel nods as if he heard what I thought. We walk the rest of the way in silence. School was better than usual. Daniel and I could be friends. As long as he's distracted then Daniel won't think about revenge. He'll remember what it's like to be happy.

When lunch came, I want to take Nina out to lunch so I did. We walk to a sandwich shop. It was the closest we got to America. While we were eating, the subject America came up.

"So what was it like after you decided to stay back in the United States because of the chosen on and Osiren thing? Only if you want to answer." I ask and darkness sweeps across Nina's face.

Nina replies, "Grams passed away. Amber's family took me in." I suddenly feel bad. I hold Nina's hand and say, "I'm sorry." Then Nina quickly changes the subject about Daniel.

"Well, Daniel is like any other person besides for a few things. One, he can control the elements such as wind, fire, water, and earth. Two, this dude has invisibility and telekinesis plus mind reading. Three, immortal. Daniel is immortal so that's why he's still young. I am guessing he was born with immortality but also can change his age too." I let Nina process that. Before Nina can speak another word, my watch makes a beeping noise which means ten minutes until lunch is over. Nina and I walk back talking about Daniel and what we should say in the Sibuna meeting today after school.

"Before we get in school." I stop Nina from walking and kiss her for a long time; only stopping for breath.

Nina kisses me on the cheek and I mess with her, "That's all I get?" Nina teases me by brushing her lips across mine without kissing me then the bell rings. Nina has a different class than me in sixth period. I am with Mrs. Denmire and Nina is with my dad in sixth period. Art class is Mrs. Denmire's and it's actually more fun than I expected. We don't examine old Di Vinci or Leonardo DiCaprio paintings, we make our own paintings and do what we want. Mrs. Denmire is always on her iPod listening to music.

"The house meaningfully tried to burn me alive because it sensed evil inside of me. It made a mistake and now I'll burn the house alive because I sense evil in it." Daniel appeared next to me.

Daniel doesn't surprise me when he appears next to me, because he does it all the time. I wonder why he's telling me about this.

I then tell Daniel, "Two wrongs don't make a right. Besides, life's too short to hold a grudge. Even if you're immortal you don't want to be miserable forever do you?" Daniel thinks about it but I don't think its going to be that easy.

"See Sarah and Victor are the only ones who made it alive. I'm happy two made it but I wanted all to make it. I think maybe the house knew I could absorb its fire and the house wanted to punish me. It punished me by making me kill innocent people! Including my best friend. Victor is still same old Victor probably still trying to find out how to make the Elixir. Sarah on the other hand, I don't know where she is." Daniel looks at me with sad eyes. I feel guilty for thinking of harming him but he's still trying to get me to side with him and Daniel isn't very persuasive.

I don't want to but I tell Daniel, "Sarah has passed. She passed away in her sleep." Daniel looks like that was the worst person to pass. I immediately know Sarah was his girlfriend. Hint, was. Now Daniel is staring at me like it was my fault.

"How do you know this!? Was it you!?" Daniel sounds more angry than any other feelings he has.

I use my mind to tell him no because I barely knew her when she died and she was at an elderly home being taken care of and she just got too old one day. Daniel stares at me like I was lying. Mrs. Jeffrey walked in with two new students.

"Mrs. Denmire, these two new students will join your class." Mrs. Denmire barely looks up from her iPod but she takes out her earphone's and welcomes the two girls.

"I'm Allison." The girl in a aqua sweater with little black hearts on the sweater and brown straight hair and blue short skirt with brown boots plus with blue jeans on says.

The other girl with blondish red hair and blue shirt underneath a brown leather jacket with white jeans and black shoes says, "I'm Lydia" There is two open canvases on my left side and the rest are occupied. Lydia goes to one that's further down and Allison goes the the one right next to me.

I welcome Allison and Lydia in a friendly way, "I'm Eddie. Welcome to our unique school." Allison smiles then paints. Lydia whispers something to Allison and I just continue to paint. Daniel is staring at Allison and Lydia.

"It's rude to stare." I nudge Daniel.

Daniel breaks the stare and whispers to me, "Lydia is a banshee." With that Daniel disappears.


End file.
